Alphabet my take on the challenge
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: I'm taking on A Rose for me-A Rose for you's challenge. shippings: Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping,OC/Brendan and Kate/Keith from pokemon shadows of almia
1. Almonds May Drew

**May: hiya so this is you taking on A Rose for me-A Rose for you's challenge  
**

**Me: hi May. and 's Drew?**

**May: He is... somewhere**

**Me: oh well i'll see him later.**

**May: After this chapter?  
**

**Me: Yep do you want to come?**

**May: sure. Twilightandpokemonqueen does not own pokemon, me or Drew**

"Did you know almonds are actually a member of the peach family?" May asked. As if to prove her point, she popped one in her mouth. Drew rolled his eyes. Sure, he never knew that but did he really need to know that useless fact.

"I do now. And besides shouldn't you be training the grande festival is in a week." Drew said flicking his hair. May stuck her tongue out at him.

"I unlike you, am taking a day off training." May huffed and got back to eating her almonds. She noticed Drew staring at her.

"What?" May asked, her mouth full of almonds. drew scoffed.

"Why are you even eating almond? What happened to your chocolate."

"It turns out eating to much chocolate is bad for you. Besides I happen to like almonds."

Drew picked up an almond while May wasn't looking. He popped in in his mouth and made a disgusted face. May looked at him, amused.

"What you don't like almonds?" May said, watching Drew swallow the almond.

"No. how can you even like them. They're disgusting." may looked at him. Surely if he didn't like almonds why would he even have one in the first place? Unless…

"You've never had almonds before have you." may asked a gloating look spread across her face. She had done something before drew. Sure it was only eating a certain type of food. But he had never had it.

"No. my older sister is allergic to them so we never had them."Ddrew sighed. "and for once I'm glad. I mean who likes almonds? They taste horrible, they look horrible and-" drew rambled on before getting cut off…..

By May's lips Drew felt his brain freeze. Why was May kissing him? That was the only though processing through his head. Her lips even tasted of almonds. And he actually liked it.

Before he could kiss back. May pulled away. Her face was bright red.

"Um… that was to shut you up?" May said, not quite believing what she had done. That was her very first kiss. She had just kissed the boy she loved. She had just kissed Drew. Drew who had so many fan girls that he could chose from. Drew who was the only boy she has ever liked.

"I-I've got t-to go. You k-know train Glaceon." May stuttered. She stood up and tried to run from Drew. But something stopped her. Drew was now standing, his hand clasped over May's wrist. Preventing her from running.

"I thought you were having a day off." Drew said, a smirk appearing on his face. He pulled may into his arms, his arms locked around his waist. May's face was now as red as her bandana.

"Um.. Well. I changed my mid." may looked away, avoiding drew's face. Drew placed one of his hands on May's cheek. He leaned in and may was engulfed in a sweet kiss. Drew pulled back five seconds later, smiling. May smiled back.

"Hey May. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I like almonds."

**Me: oh Drew where are you (hold up baseball bat)**

**May: um Lyndsey? the chapter hasn't ended yet.**

**Me:(hides baseball bat) right um.. REVIEW! (runs off)**


	2. Blonde DawnPaul

**Me: hey guys short disclaimer today. here is chapter two Blonde and it's ikarishipping. I do not own pokemon or any of these characters.**

Blonde

"TROUBLESOME GIRL!!!" was all that could be heard for miles. Infact even in Snowpoint City the yell could be heard. Despite the fact that Snowpoint city was miles away from Hearthome city. Which was were the voice came from. To be more specific, the Hearthome city pokemon centre.

You may be wondering who was the cause of the outburst. Paul Shinji. Why? Well let's just say that he fell asleep in the pokemon centre with purple hair and woke up with, well, BLONDE hair. Not just any blonde. PLATNIUM blonde.

Anyway let's go to where the story is happening.

Paul charged into the dining room of the pokemon centre, his face made a magby look pale. He wasn't mad he was FURIOUS! He was so mad that even legendary pokemon would be scared. He stormed to the table were Ash and Brock were having their pancakes for breakfast.

"Alright where is she? I know she is in this town somewhere!" Ash and Brock blinked before realising it was blonde. They bit their lips, knowing that if they laughed they would be dead.

"Dawn? She's at Amity square practicing for the grande festival." Brock said managing to keep a relatively calm face. Paul turned round and stormed towards the exit door. Ash and Brock, looked at each other and burst out laughing. Paul turned around and glared at them with such ferocity, they would be dead. By various violet methods.

Paul, stormed to Amity square ignoring the various people pointing and laughing at him. After ten minutes he was finally at Amity square.

"You may enter only if you have one of these pokemon." The security guard said, pointing to the poster behind him. Paul scanned the poster and let his torterra out of it's pokeball.

"You may enter." the security guard moved to the side, allowing Paul to enter. Paul walked in.

Paul found Dawn (or troublesome girl to him) near the water fountain, training her pachirisu. He stormed over.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY HAIR!" Paul yelled at her. Dawn blinked, failing to recognize him.

"Sorry. But who are you." Dawn asked, her face was confused. Paul growled and dawn clicked her fingers.

"Oh yeah Paul how are you." Dawn said, acting innocent.

"Don't you dare play dumb. You know why I am here." Paul snarled. He knew it was her.

"Who said I was playing dumb? And why are you here?" despite what Dawn said she knew why Paul was here. After all he insulted her and her pokemon. Revenge wouldn't hurt. If revenge meant dying his famous purple hair blonde.

"Troublesome girl. I know you dyed my hair blonde. Why?" Paul snarled. Dawn smiled.

"You insulted me and my pokemon. Remember you called us pathetic. So I thought a little revnge would hurt." Paul started at her. Huh that was her idea of revenge. His idea of revenge was…. Well you do NOT want to know.

"Besides I think you looke rather cute with blonde hair." Dawn pecked Paul on his cheek and walked off. Paul stared after her. Before shaking his head and walking in the opposite direction. Ignoring the fealing of joy in his chest.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT!!!**


	3. Cookies AshMisty

**Heya people who are reaing this. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! this is chapter 3 and it is Cookies. i like cookies. anyway. i do not own pokemon if i did Misty would still be travelling with Ash and also in the advance series Drew would be travelling with them aswell

* * *

**COOKIES

"Alright Cookies!" Ash said, immediatly walking towards the table where the cookies lay. There was peanut butter, almond, chocolate chip, triple chocolate chip and many more.

Misty rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Ash's collar. They were in Goldenrod city for Ash's next badge, just in time for the city's annual baking festival.

"What the- Misty let go of me." ash demanded, trying to fight Misty's vice-like grip on him, off. He had no luck of getting away.

"No. you just ate lunch an hour ago. Remember before we lost Brock." Misty reminded him. Suddenly having visions getting rejected by all the girls he would meet until they saw him again.

"So? I like to eat regularly." Misty snorted. Ash turned round, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Ash you eat more than regularly. Like every twenty minutes is more accurate." misty pointed out. Ash's face turned red and he walked away, from the table, from Misty….

"Wait. Ah where are you going?" Misty asked. Ash turned round and Misty saw that Ash was mad.

"Away. It's obvious you are annoyed at me eating every 'twenty minutes' so I might aswell go and find the gym leader."

"Ash are you mad because I won't let you have any cookies?" Misty asked incredulously. Ash said nothing, as he stared down at the ground. Misty giggled and ash looked up.

"It's not funny." he mumbled. Misty stopped giggling, but she was smirking as if tryng to show that she was amused.

"Ash. You can have cookies any other time."

"But not these ones." ash looked up, his face looked slightly sad. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"What's so important about these ones." Misty asked, confused.

"My dad used to take me here before he started travelling again." ash explained. A look of realisation spread across Misty's face. She was the only one of Ash's friends to hear the story about his dad.

"Oh right." Misty said, stepping to her right. ash looked at her confused. Misty rolled her eyes and sighed. He was so dense.

"Go on. Eat some cookies if it makes you happy." Ash's face broke into a grin, as he rushed towards the table of cookies. Poor pikachu, he had to clutch on Ash's shoulder so he/she wouldn't fall off.

Misty smiled at the young trainer, who was currently stuffing his face with the cookies. She walked towards the table, picking up a chocolate chip cookie. She looked at ash for at least a minute before realising she was staring. She nibbled her cookie, her cheeks turning a slight pink

Sure he never saw he staring and was completely oblivious to her feelings for him. But right now he was happy. As long he was happy, she was happy. Misty walked away from the table towards the counter where you could purchase bags of cookies.

After that, whenever ash was upset all Misty had to do was give him a cookie and he would be happy once more. The way she like it.

* * *

**If you liked it Review. or just Review anyway?**


	4. Diary MayDrew

**Here is Diary with contestshipping and it's set in the future.**

**I do not own Pokemon

* * *

  
**

May opened her bedroom door, only to find her husband and five month old daughter sleeping silently. May walked towards the cot, gazing at her baby. She was so perfect.

May silently walked past her bed and pulled out her diary from hen she was travelling through Hoenn and Kanto. She had found the red, dusty diary the night before while looking for an old photo.

May sat down on her bed, beside her green haired husband. She silently opened the book near the start, careful not to wake her husband. After all, he had just spent the whole day looking after Rozene all by himself while she was visiting her family in Petalburg. May looked down at the page she opened at. The entry was the day she had first met Drew

_July 16__th_

_Today I made my very first rival Drew. And boy is he arrogant. I mean he insulted me and beautifly. How rude. Though he did help us against Team Rocket and he does look quite cute with his green hair and eyes. Wait, what am I thinking? Anyway I hope I beat him in the contest_

May smiled, remembering how arrogant her husband used to be. He was still arrogant but also sweet, kind and loving.

May flicked forward through her diary and read the entry on the page.

_February 23__rd_

_Today we met Drew again. Of course Team Rocket interrupted and now we're stuck on this island. Mirage island. Apparently it's famous for it's leichi berries. Of course we got separated and I ended up with Drew. We met an old guy called Roderick and he told us about the island. Drew spotted some leichi berries and near the river and then me and Drew fell in the river. He got knocked unconscious but the wynaut saved us. Drew looks quite cute when he's sleeping. He's so peaceful. Oh I think he's waking up now._

As soon as May read the last sentence Rozene woke up and started crying. May snapped her old diary shut and rushed to her daughter.

May bent down and picked Rozene up and sat on the bed, cradling her daughter in her arms. She gently rocked her arms trying to get her daughter to stop crying with no success.

"Ssh. Shh. It's okay. Your mum's here." May desperately looked round for Rozene's dummy. Where was it.

"Here let me." May looked over her shoulder and saw Drew smirking at her. He must have been awoken by Rozene's crying. She handed Rozene over to him and he sat up, his back against the headboard.

"Your loud breathing must have woken her up." Drew said, when Rozene stopped crying. She curled up against Drew's chest and fell asleep.

"I do not breathe loudly" May whispered, not wanting to wake her daughter up.

"You woke me up with it." Drew whispered back, he was smirking. " But you're forgiven." he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"How was she?" May asked.

"Perfect. Just like you."

* * *

**Awwwwwww**

**Review!!!!**


	5. Eternity Brendan Sarah

**This story is written from Brendan's POV and the vampires are based on the twilight vampires.

* * *

  
**

I looked nervously at my soon to be wife. She looked so calm. If she was having any second thoughts, I would not know. After all she would have to spend eternity with me. All of eternity.

We were getting married in a Las Vegas wedding chapel. We weren't drunk. We couldn't get drunk after all we were vampires.

No, we couldn't be killed by stakes through the hearts or crosses or garlic. Hollywood was so unimaginative.

My thoughts were put to a halt, when the badly dressed Elvis impersonator started the wedding ceremony.

I looked at Sarah. Her pale white skin seemed to glow in the light, her emerald green hair as out of it's regular ponytail so it reached her waist. She looked so beautiful even in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of black boots. But what I love most about her appearance is her eyes.

Her eyes were exactly like mine. When we had fed, our eyes would turn topaz. When we were hungry, our eyes would turn black.

Currently our eyes were topaz but they had a strange butterscotch tint to them. We had fed on coyotes before entering Las Vegas, last night.

"do you Sarah Freya Hayden, take Brendan Robert Birch to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I could tell Sarah was biting her tongue so she wouldn't say any sarcastic remarks like, "No, I just happened to wander into this chapel for no apparent reason."

Brendan. Same question."

"I do." we swapped rings. They were just plain gold bands. We didn't want anything fancy just as long as we were married and people knew it.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sarah faced me and we leant our heads towards each other. Her hard cold lips felt soft against mine. We stayed like that for three human seconds and pulled away.

We smiled at each other and walked out the church at a human pace. God. How can these humans stand walking this slow?

Since it was night and the wedding chapel was right on the outskirts of Las Vegas, we were free to run as fast as we could without anyone seeing.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked. Sarah looked at me surprised.

"Since when do you ask me where I want to go?" she sounded suspicious.

"Since we got married. I thought married couples made choices together."

"How is letting me chose where we go next a decision we both agree on?"

"Because, honey, I chose where we've gone for the last year so now it's your turn."

"Well then. Let's go visit Drew."

"No. Anything but that. You know he hates me."

" He's married now. He won't mind."

"Fair point." and off we ran into the night. To humans we would be a blur but to each other we could see every detail of each other.

We would run for an eternity. Travel together for an eternity.

Be together for an eternity.

* * *

**Yeah there are animals as well as pokemon in this story but I wouldn't want to kill any pokemon now would I?**

**Review!!**


	6. Fire MayDrew

* * *

**Me: hi**

**May: hi**

**Drew: hi**

**Me: oh hi Drag Queen**

**Drew: I AM NOT A DRAG QUEEN!**

**Me: then how come i found a photo of you trying on your mum's dress and high heels**

**Drew: i was TWO!**

**May: um.. should we do the discliamer?**

**Me: yep. Take it away Drag Queen**

**Drew: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A DRAG QUEEN!!! Twilightandpokemonqueen does not own pokemon or Stephenie Meye's ideas of vampires**

* * *

Everything was burning. Everything was on fire. Well at least for Drew.

He was lying on the cold forest ground in the middle of the night. But he was on fire. Of course, not literally. He was changing. Changing into a vampire.

Drew could feel his whole body burning as he thought back to what caused him this intense fire. So he could just distract himself from the fire.

_He was in the forest, trying to catch a powerful pokemon so he could win his next contest. He had spotted a luxray and chased it as it ran into the clearing of the forest. He never expected the luxray to attack him but that's what it did exactly. It lunged at him scratching his body with it sharp claws and ripping his skin with it's razor sharp teeth. Blood was pouring out of him._

_As he fell down to the ground he saw her. An angel._

_Within seconds she was in front of him, in a protective crouch. He heard a hiss and saw the luxray walk away, back into the forest._

_Then she was beside him and he saw her face clearly. Her pale skin. Her hair looked strangely like dogs ears and they were a wonderful shade of chocolate brown. Her lips were a rosy pink and her eyes strangely enough were topaz._

_He was so entranced by her looks that he almost forgot about the pain he was in. Almost_

"_Help me." he managed to croak out. The angel nodded and pressed her lips against his neck. Her lips were so cold._

_And then she bit him._

_When she but him he didn't expect any burning, any fire. But he was wrong._

_She was not human. Vampire was the only reasonable thing he could come up with. But that was just ridiculous right?_

_To him everything was dark as if he had been blindfolded. And a cold hand was stroking his cheek. Then the intense fire started._

Now he could only feel the burning in his chest and his heart quickened it's pace. He could fell a hot burning in his throat but not a painful burning like the fire was.

His heart was still speeding up, it was going faster than it ever had before. Then it gave a last beat and then there was silence.

He opened his eyes and he could see everything. From the threads of his black jumper to the pattern of the leaves. He could see everything.

"Thank goodness you're okay." a voice that sounded like a bell chiming said. He looked beside him and saw the angel.

"The fire." he was surprised at his voice it was smooth and deep.

"It's stopped now. I'm May."

"I'm Drew. What are you."

"I'm what you are. A vampire."

"I'm a vampire? Why am I not dead. It's day."

"Hollywood is so unimaginative. Come on let's go hunt." Drew followed her. He was a vampire now. A new life. No more fan girls he hoped.

One thing was for sure.

No more fire.

* * *

**Me: Please review**

**May: yeah please review (elbow drew)**

**Drew: Ow. Fine review**

**Me: Yeah you said it Drag Queen**

**Drew: i hate you**

**Me: love you too**


	7. Girl Ash Misty

**Misty: Hey guys**

**Me: hi Misty right short disclaimer today**

**Misty: right (pulls out sheet) Twilightandpokemonqueen does not own pokemon. Also for all you Twilight fans out there Miss C. Cullen is holding a contest. Hang on a minute. LYNDSEY! THIS IS A POKEMON STORY DON'T ADVERTISE TWILIGHT**

**Me: it's not my fault I've to help a friend advertise her next contest.**

**Misty: Guys just read the story

* * *

  
**

That IDIOT!!! He knew fine and well that I am a girl. I may wear shorts and sneakers but so does May and your don't hear him calling her a boy. Well she wears a skirt over her shorts but that's NOT the point.

The point is I don't call him a girl because of his name (Ashley) so what right does he have calling me a boy because I wear shorts and sneakers, and liking video games, action/comedy/horror films.

The whole reason I had come here, all the way to SINNOH (which is freaking half way across the world) was to see Ash and Brock. As well as that new girl Dawn, she seems nice. Anyway when we finally get to talk alone he calls me a boy. I might have even told him that I love him but no he kills the damn moment.

I turned on my laptop and jumped on my bed. I surfed the internet until I found this quiz thing. It was to check if your guy side was bigger than your girl side.

For my guy side I got 15/25 and for my girl side I got…

Crap

5/25

I was more of a guy than I was a girl. Maybe Ash is right.

No. the bonehead idiot can't be right. He just can't be right. The day Ash is right, it's when the apocalypse comes and the whole world is destroyed.

But, what if he is right? I mean in a way he is right. I always wear sneakers (even with dresses), prefer battling over contests, love gory action/horror films.

I shut my laptop, not caring about the fact that the power was still on. I needed to talk to Ash. I looked outside my window and saw Ash.

He wasn't, however, looking at me. He was training his pikachu. I forgot I missed that cute little yellow bindle of fur.

I walked towards the window and knocked it. Ash jumped and looked at me surprised. I opened the window.

"Misty are you okay? I mean you didn't even hit me with your mallet." his arms rested on the window ledge.

"Yeah Ash I'm fine. It's just… Do you think I am a boy?"

"No Mist. I was only joking when I said it." he smiled at me. "You coming out?" he held his hand out towards me. I jumped out the window. The grass was cold and wet. On my bare feet.

"It's just that. I took a quiz on my guy and girl side and my guy side had more points than my girl side.

"Mist, to just means you're a tomboy, you are a girl." his smile grew wider. "Besides I'm definitely not gay."

"Ash what do yo-" I hadn't even finished my sentence when Ash kissed me, right on my lips. Then quickly pulled away.

"What I mean Mist is that I like you a lot and would you like to travel with us?" I nodded.

Screw my sisters

* * *

**Review or the mallet of Doom will catch you**


	8. Hell Dawn Paul

**Me: Hi guys**

**Violet: hey**

**Me: wait a sec. Violet why are you here? **

**Violet: I got bored**

**Me: well since you're here care to do the disclaimer**

**Violet: why not Twilight and pokemon queen does not own pokemon

* * *

  
**

Everyone has their own idea of Hell don't they? Drew's is a world without contests and May. Misty's is a world without water pokemon and Ash.

But Paul's idea of Hell had come true. As now he was being forced to work in his idea of Hell.

A toyshop.

Yes a toyshop. Toy's attract moany kids. And also Paul had a very bad experience with toyshops once. (cough got squashed by a pile of teddies cough) and now his older brother for the summer forced him to work in this very large toyshop for the summer. Instead of training his pokemon.

"How may I help you?" he grunted at the next customer not even looking at them.

"Hmph. That's a nice way to talk to your customers." His head sapped up and saw Dawn (aka Troublesome to him)

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting a toy for my younger cousin."

"What toy do you want." he sighed, looking at his watch. Only one more hour till his shift was over.

"A toy teddiursa." Paul looked and grabbed a teddiursa figure off a boy who was at least five and gave it to Dawn.

"There. Now that will be ten bucks." after he finished that sentence the five year old burst into tears.

"B-but t-t-that was my ted-tediursa." he stuttered as he bawled his heart out. Well you would too if a scary fifteen year old stole your toy that you had just bought.

"here have it back." dawn handed the young boy back his toy and glared at Paul. "I meant a soft teddiursa. My cousin is only two."

"Fine follow me." he walked to the back of the store and pulled out a cuddly teddiursa.

"there take your stupid teddy and go." he snarled. It was pretty embarrassing for him. The girl he had a crush on (though he wouldn't admit it) was in his idea of hell with him. And he had to work in Hell.

"But I have to pay first." Dawn sounded confused. If she didn't pay that would be stealing. Wouldn't it?

"Fine that will be seven dollars 82 cent. Dawn gave him the money but did not move.

"What?"

"Just trying to figure out why you would work here. When you could be training your pokemon for when you go to Johto."

"My brother forced me to work here troublesome. Wait how do you even know I'm going to Johto?"

"Your brother told me. Besides it was in pokemon trainers and co-ordinators magazine." she looked at her watch. "oh I've got to go. My mum's family is in town and I need to give this to my cousin." she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Paul froze in shock when dawn kissed him. He watched as she walked out of the shop humming a light tune.

Then he did something he had never done before. Smiled. It shocked most people in the shop

Maybe Hell wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Violet: review **

**Me: What she said**


	9. Immortal May Drew

**Me: hey guys i finally logged on. damn fanfiction glitch. this chapter is a sequel to Fire so enjoy. oh yeah I do not own pokemon

* * *

**

May was immortal.

Well mostly.

Since she was a vampire she could technically die. If she was dismembered and set on fire. But hey let's not get into details.

Drew also was a vampire in fact May was the one who changed him. He was badly injured and wanted help. So she did . By giving him the start of a new life.

But never did she expect he would travel with her. She thought that he would leave her in disgust for changing him. But he wasn't.

There was a 50 year age gap between them though physically they were the same age. So no-one would criticise them. Well fan girls criticised her but then they were jealous.

Some vampires had special abilities like mead-reading and seeing in the future. May was one of them. She had the ability to sense love. Just by looking at a person she could tell if someone was in love with someone.

Whenever May looked at Drew, she felt the love from him. However on problem with her gift was that she never knew who they were in love with.

For some reason when she looked at Drew and felt that he was in love she felt sad. It took her a while to figure out two things.

1. She loved him

2. She was sad it wasn't her.

One night, they sat in the clearing of a forest just staring at the stars. May looked at drew, who was staring at the stars. For some reason the moonlight seemed to make his skin appear as though it was glowing.

Drew smirked and looked at May.

"Can't keep your eyes of me, can you?" if May could blushed she probably would've right now.

"Drew who do you love?" Drew looked confused then smirked once more.

"Why you jealous?" Drew flicked his fringe.

"No. it's just that I know you are in love just don't know who you are in love with."

Drew remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me who it is. You can simply just describe her."

"She's beautiful, graceful, caring and just an amazing creature." as Drew said this he looked at the stars. His topaz eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh. Well have you told her?"

"No. she would never like a jerk like me. The way I treat her sometimes. I wonder if she evens like me."

"She's be stupid to reject you." May's eyes widened, she did not just say that. Drew turned to her.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Um..yes." May sighed and stood up and started waling out the clearing until a hand wrapped round her wrist and spun her around. Within milliseconds his lips were on hers. Before May kissed him back, Drew pulled away.

"May. The girl I love is you."

May then said the first thing that came to her head.

"You do know we might have to spend the rest of our existence together?" Drew nodded "Good. I love immortality." after saying that May kissed Drew softly under the night sky.

* * *

**Don't know why i ask this but review**


	10. Jumble Kate Keith

**Me: hey. I do not own pokemon no matter how many insults i learn in Japanese

* * *

**

Jumble sales. When people sell their stuff to raise some kind of money be it for themselves or for other people. Despite the fact the stuff may be old they were still bought. Why? I would never know.

I browsed the old DVDs. How some of these were on sale I would never know. They were throwing out classics such as the Indiana Jones films and the Star Wars films.

Kate looked around and quickly bought the boxsets before anyone noticed it was her. Kate, the top ranger at a jumble sale buying action and sci-films. If anyone found out she would never live it down. It was her secret.

She stuffed them in her bag and turned away from the stall. What had made her come here?

Oh yeah, that's right. She heard Keith would be here.

Okay so she had a crush on him and by coming here would probably be stalking BUT they hadn't spoken in a few months (though the fault was entirely her own, after all she kept jumbling up her words whenever she attempted to talk to him.

She had travelled all the way to Haruba village for the jumble sale for him and he wasn't even there. She should've never listened to Rythmi.

She sighed and pulled out her styler and turned it on. Surely there must be some good missions or quests happening. She punched in the unions number and waited, hoping it was Rythmi that answered.

"Hello Kate." the soft but bossy voice said. Yep definitely Rythmi.

"Hey Rythmi. Any missions or quests happening? Please tell me yes." Kate pleaded.

"Sadly no. Almia's quiet today and Kate don't worry he will be there." Kate hung up her styler and stuffed it in her bag.

She walked through the busy street, not even looking ahead to see where she was going.

Unfortunately she crashed into someone who also wasn't looking where they were going and fell to the ground.

Kate looked at the stuff that spilled out her bag and noticed something that shouldn't have been there. A red shell bracelet.

Oh no. had someone placed this in her bag so she would be accused of stealing. Okay now she was panicking. She really need to stop doing that

"Hey watch where you- Kate?" Kate's head then snapped up to look at the very person she had been looking for.

"Yep me it's." Kate mentally slapped herself. She was jumbling up her words again. What was wrong with her.

Keith looked at her strangely then his eyes widened. He reached forward and snatched the bracelet.

"Um.. I got this for someone." Keith said as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." Kate promised, not stumbling up her words. Keith smiled.

"Actually it's for you. I know you collect seashells so I got this for you." Keith's cheeks turned even more pink. Kate smiled at kissed him on the cheek.

MEANWHILE

"You owe me ten bucks." said Rythmi to a depressed Wendy.

* * *

**Review**


	11. Kingdom Hearts Kate Keith

**Me: heya I do NOT own pokemon and here is Kingdom Hearts which is a good game (i'm about halfway through it)

* * *

**

Kingdom Hearts a simple video game. A fantasy/action game, had no blood in it at all and you had to fight these little black monsters called heartless. For some reason to Keith it attracted him. He was a bit obsessed with violent video games ( Rythmi always told him that when they went to Ranger school together because he always hogged the TV and ps2 playing video games WELL into the middle of the night.) so this was his way of relaxing.

"Come ON. No. NO! SORA CAN'T DIE!" Keith screamed at the TV. He was in the new games room At ranger union. They had only gotten it because he made a petition saying they should get one and forced them to sign it.

"Hey what's wrong? I heard screaming." He turned round and saw Kat looking at him concerned. It was only then he realised that it was the middle of the night because Kate was wearing a red t-shirt and black jogging pants. Also her curly hair hung at her shoulders.

"Oh. Um… nothing." Keith sighed and switched off the Ps2. He was tired anyway.

"What were you playing? You know we have to escort the mayor's daughter to Haruba Village tomorrow. So what could game could be so important that caused you to stay up to two o'clock?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Kingdom hearts. It's a Disney game but surprisingly a good one. The aim of the game is to destroy these black creatures call heartless which effectively are people who have had their heats taken with a key blade and to stop these bad guys from creating a whole bunch of heartless and destroying the world. I think I don't know I'm tired."

"Effectively? Look who's getting 'smartical'." Kate said. Keith glared at her.

"You're really mean when you are tired you know that?"

"Yep but you would be too if a certain someone had been playing a stupid video game all night. Not to mention screaming every time he lost."

"Will you just shut up! I'm going to bed so just quit your complaining already."

"Make me!" Kate said not actually expecting him to do what he did. Which was kiss her.

Her eyes widened. It really was late. She was acting cranky and Keith was KISSING her.

After two seconds he pulled away. His eyes widened as he realised what he just did.

"Um… You asked me to shut you up so I did." he said quickly in an attempt to apologize. " Anyway I need to go to bed. You know for the mission tomorrow." he headed towards the door before.

"Keith?" Keith turned round and Kate ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Night." Keith's cheeks turned a faint pink and he walked out of the room shocked.

Kate's face was also blushing and she touched her lips gently.

"I think I like Kingdom Hearts." she smiled and walked out the games room, to her bedchamber.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Love Ash Misty

**Me: hey guys here is Love. It's pokeshipping with a hint of contestshipping. Hope you enjoy and i don't not own pokemon.**

* * *

There are different types of love.

The love you have for your family and friends.

Then love you have for a certain person. Which itself could be split into two categories.

Requited love or unrequited love. Love that is returned and love that isn't returned.

* * *

Misty looked at Ash, to her, her love for him was unrequited or at least so she thought. They always argued over anything. How could he fall in love with her after she insulted him so many times.

Misty's face clouded with sadness as she saw Ash laugh at one of May's jokes. They were at his house to celebrate him coming second in the Sinnoh league. Most people he knew was invited. His mom, had spent the past few days preparing the food.

"Hey Misty." Misty turned and saw Drew. She had met Drew a year ago after she was asked to be the MC for the contest in Cerulean.

"Hey Drew. Enjoying yourself."

"Kinda. I don't really like parties." Misty noticed the look on Drew's face when he saw that May and Ash were laughing. "Are they dating?" he spat, venom in his voice.

"Are you jealous of Ash?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Drew said, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"You love May." Misty stated.

"Yes."

"Have you told her?" Drew shook his head. "Well you should. Don't be scared."

"This coming from the girl who has loved the same guy for years and hasn't even told him."

"Fine you tell May you love her and I'll tell Ash I love him. Tonight."

"Deal." Drew walked towards May and said something to her. She nodded her head and walked away with Drew, towards the garden. Misty smiled. Now all she had to do was talk to Ash alone. To her that was impossible. Everyone but her was talking to him whenever they could.

"Hey Mist. Do you want to head up to the roof?" Misty turned round surprised at the fact Ash was right beside her.

"Um… sure." Misty nodded her head and followed Ash out of the crowded living room. The walked up the stairs and Ash opened the hatch that led to the roof.

The night sky was full of twinkling stars and the full moon shone. There were no clouds in sight.

"Ash. I need to tell you something." _Might as well get the rejection over and done with. _Misty thought.

"Really? Me too."

"Okay you first."

"No you first you're older."

"No you."

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Okay how about we both say what we have to say at the same time." Misty nodded her head in agreement.

" I love you." the both said at the same time. They're eyes widened.

"Y-you love me?" Misty asked.

"That's what I just said."

"Me too."

"You love yourself?" Misty playfully punched Ash on the arm.

"No. I mean I love you too."

Mist and Ash looked at each other and leant forward until they kissed.

"YAY!!" everyone downstairs cheered watching the new couple from the hidden webcam.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	13. Marriage May Drew

**Hey guys. sorry it took me a while to update. it took me a while to figue out what to write. i do not own pokemon**

* * *

"Ugh why can't I tie this stupid bow tie?" Drew said obviously trying to but fail to tie his bow tie.

"Because, dear brother. I'm the only one in the family who knows how to tie bow ties." Drew turned round and saw his older sister, Sarah, standing at the doorway. A smirk planted on her face.

"Can you help me?" Drew asked, sighing.

"I guess I have to. May sent me here to make sure everything was alright with you. Just like you sent Brendan to make sure she was alright." Sarah grabbed he bowtie and started to get to work.

Drew was silent until Sarah stepped back.

"Ta-da."

Drew then noticed what Sarah was wearing. She was wearing a floor length, strapless black dress with gold high heels. Her green hair had been put up in a bun

"You look nice." he said.

"Thanks. Wait till you seen your wife to be. She looks gorgeous and you look great." Drew looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux with a red rose tucked in his lapel.

"Don't look so nervous. All you need to say are two simple words. I do. So where are you going on your honeymoon. You haven't told anyone. Not even me your closest sister."

"Speaking of sisters, where's Alice?" Drew asked.

"Talking to Sam as usual. I wish he would propose already. Anyway don't try and change the subject. Where are you taking her?"

"Goldenrod City. It was her favourite city when we were in Johto. How's mum and dad."

"You know the usual." Sarah shrugged. "Mum's really happy while Dad is bragging about you."

Drew looked at his golden watch. May had gotten it for him for his twentieth birthday a couple of years ago. They had ten minutes before the wedding started.

"We should head down now." Drew said. Sarah nodded her head and they walked out the room together.

"So why a wedding at the beach?" Sarah asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Our first date was at the beach."

"This beach?"

"The very one."

"Who knew you could be so romantic all in one day, Drew."

"Shut up." was Drew's comeback. The walked outside and headed towards Slateport beach, the very place where Drew and May met. The same place where they had their first date.

"Drew!" Drew then saw his younger twin, Alice run towards them. She was wearing a pale blue, ankle length dress with cap sleeves. Her jet black hair was curled and stopped at her shoulders.

"Hey Alice."

"Nervous at all?"

"Me nervous?" Drew scoffed. Alice and Sarah stared at him. "Okay fine I'm slightly nervous."

"Slightly?" Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm very nervous."

"Drew don't be. Besides how come your nervous now in front of family and friends but at contests your Mr Cool?" Alice asked.

"Because at contests you don't nag about my clothes." Alice childishly stuck out her tongue.

"it's time to say "I Do" Drew" Sarah said

* * *

**Please review and i'm sorry May was only mentioned in this chapter.**


	14. Numb Paul Dawn

**Me:(singing) I don't care what you think as long as it's abo-**

**Paul: Shut up. you know you can't sing.**

**Me: why are you here?  
**

**Paul: I don't know (walks off)**

**Me: Damn he could've done the disclaimer. (sighs) I do not own pokemon and never will**

**

* * *

**

Paul was numb. He had the ability to act all cold and take away anyone's happy emotions with one glance. To him it was a gift. Why should everyone be happy? They could be training their pokemon not having fun. To him fun was pointless. All he cared about was winning the Sinnoh league.

Dawn however wasn't numb. In fact she was the total opposite. She had the ability to make people happy whenever she walked into the room. Well when she was happy she could make people happy.

However when Paul and Dawn were in the same room Dawn felt all her emotions drain away from her whenever she looked at his emotionless face. Until he insulted her and all she felt was anger. Despite all of this she still liked seeing Paul though she didn't show it.

Whenever Paul saw Dawn he actually did feel a spark of happiness. Though he never showed it, he did like seeing the troublesome girl, as he called her.

Paul walked through the streets of Veilstone city. Well he was walking until his fan girls spotted him. Then he was running and he couldn't send out any of his pokemon because they were all in the pokemon centre.

"Hey Paul." Dawn waved at him as he stopped in front of her. She was blocking his way that led to his hiding place. There were so many people that he couldn't go round Dawn. He looked behind him and saw that his fan girls were only yards away.

"move Troublesome." he growled. She didn't budge. He sighed and grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him.

"Hey! Paul let go of me."

"Not until I get rid of the fan girls." he did a sharp turn and almost yanked Dawn's arm off in the process.

Within minutes they were in the park and Paul sprinted to the huge oak tree that was placed in the of a whole bunch of trees.

He let go of Dawn's wrist and climbed the branches till he reached the top.

"Climb up. The fan girls will recognize you." he said. Dawn nodded her head and slowly climbed up the branches to the top of the tree.

"Hurry up." He snarled. She eventually reached the top as the fan girls ran by. Then, there was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"How come you're so numb?" Paul looked at Dawn.

"I'm what?"

"Numb. You know, emotionless."

"At least I'm not happy all the time."

"Hey! I do feel other emotions as well."

"Like?"

"Anger, mostly towards you."

"Do you feel angry now?"

"Not really." Paul then grabbed her face and kissed her full on the lips for about five seconds.

"What was that for?"

"to see you angry."

"Why?"

"Seeing you angry makes me happy." Paul then jumped out the tree and walked away, leaving Dawn to stare at him, dumbfounded.

Paul smiled as he walked away. He liked that kiss.

_Numbness can wear off. _He thought._

* * *

_**Review!**


	15. Opal May Drew

**Hey people , this is what happens with May and Drew during love. hope you enjoy and review. i do not own pokemon however i do now own a swollen jaw after an operation which involved a tooth getting removed and the X-men film triology.**  
**Enjoy

* * *

  
**

May never believed in Bad or good luck. In fact she laughed at bad luck. She stepped on cracks and walked under ladders and nothing bad ever happened to her. In fact her favourite gemstone was considered unlucky, opals, but May always considered them lucky. She loved opals almost as much as she loved Drew.

"Wanna head outside?" May looked up and saw Drew staring down at her. They were at Ash's birthday party and they hadn't spoken since the last time they met. They had each other's pokenav numbers but May was too shy to call him.

"Sure." May said and placed her empty cup on the table beside her. They walked silently out into Ash's garden. Around the edges of the fence was various vegetables and fruits.

"So um, how many ribbons do you have?" May asked. She had four and once she was back in Johto she was planning on entering the Cianwood city contest. It was in two weeks and the ferry back to Johto from Kanto only took a week, which meant she had time for training.

"Five." he replied simply. Noticing her annoyed face. "come on May, do you really expect you to be ahead of me?"

"I suppose not." she sighed.

"So you enjoying the party?"he asked

"Yeah, there's so many people to talk to. I guess I forgot how many people Ash knew."

"So what were you two talking about earlier?"

"Who? Me and Ash? We were just talking about our favourite so far."

"Really what's your favourite city?"

"Goldenrod city. It had a lot of restaurants. Most of which serve ramen noodles and chocolate. What about you."

"Goldenrod city is my favourite too." he shrugged his shoulders, that was when he noticed the blue-green pendant. "You like opals?" May took off her pendant and held it in her hand.

"Yeah, they're my favourite gemstone."

"Aren't they unlucky? Though knowing you that wouldn't matter considering how unlucky you are."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am not unlucky. Besides I do not believe in bad luck or good luck. Besides opals are beautiful." she held up the opal to the moonlight and gazed at it for a few seconds before Drew snatched it out of her hand.

"Hmm. I don't know. Personally I think rubies look better." he commented while he casually stepped to his left as May lunged at him.

"Give it back Drew." she growled at him before lunging at him again and once again he dodged.

"Maybe. If you believe this next sentence. I love you." May froze and stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. I love you but since yo don't believe me I guess your not getting your opal back." May shook her head.

"No, I believe you."

"How do I know." Drew asked. May stepped towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away a second later.

"Because action speaks louder than words." Drew grabbed her face and kissed her.

* * *

**Review**


	16. Prince Ash Misty

**Hey guys. sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have to do an art project and i have to finish it before school starts again on Monday. i got the idea for this chapter after reading this short Teen Titans drabble.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Misty, it's fun." Misty rolled her eyes. Whose idea was it to act as prince, princesses, knights and dragons? That's right Ash and May's. Somehow Misty and Drew had been dragged into playing.

They were all in a meadow behind Ash's house. May and Drew were supposed to be visiting professor Oak for Professor Elm and Misty had come over to visit Ash.

"Why am I dragon?" she asked turning to Ash who was playing the knight.

"You the only person who has a fiery temper. Just like a temper." Ash said not realising that he probably had a few seconds to live. Misty's eye twitched and her hand oh so subtly went towards her most prized possession that was known to inflict pain.

Her mallet. The very same mallet that Ash has nightmares about.

But that's a different story.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!" she bellowed as she held up her mallet in a menacing way. Ash cowered in fear. What was that saying? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Geez Ash. I though the knight was supposed to slay the dragon. Not cower in fear." Drew said while slowly walking up with May carrying May, bridal style.

"Drew, is that a leaf in you hair?" Ah asked. Drew's hand automatically started combing his hair for any traces of leaved. While in the process, dropping May onto the grass.

"HEY!" May yelled at Drew, but he took no notice. He was to busy looking in his small mirror that he took about for his journeys.

"What the. HEY! There is no traces of leaves in my hair." Drew snapped.

"Sorry, with your hair that green you can never tell." Drew growled but then maintained his cool composure.

"You wish you had cool hair like mine, Ketchum." Misty then chose that moment to interrupt.

"Seeing as were all arguing, does that mean were not playing the game now?"

"I guess so." May shrugged and grabbed Drew's wrist. "Come on, we need to go visit Professor Oak and had him Professor Elm's research. Bye guys." She and Drew walked off

"You know. I hated fairytales when i was younger." Misty said. Ash looked at her suprised.

"Why?"

"The princes were always the sam. well accept for Beauty and the Beast which actually wasn't that bad, but other than that; the princes were always the same. thery save one person and it's as if they've saved the whole world."

"I've saved the world, does that make me Prince Charming?"

"Dream on Ash." Unknown to Ash, Misty did see Ash as Prince Charming. though she would never admit it to anyone.

At least. Not yet.

* * *

**Review be it good or bad**.

* * *


	17. Quiet Blue Green

**Hey guys. I have to go back to school tomorrow. Oh joy. I wrote this while watching the English dub of Lucky star, it's actually really good.**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Maki-Chama and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon.**

**By the way in this Green is the boy, Blue is the girl.

* * *

**

"Charizard use flamethrower, Rhydon use dig to dodge." Green said. His pokemon complied. Today was supposed to be his off day but he was a gym leader. He needed to train. His gym was the last gym anyone trainer faced and the hardest. Green needed to keep up his reputation.

"You know, you could've used your golduck use hydro pump and create a fog." Blue pointed out. Green closed his eyes and sighed.

Why did he invite her again?

Oh yeah, everyone else was busy.

"Quiet, pesky girl." Blue huffed and crossed her arms, while she stuck her tongue out at him, childishly. He shook his head at her and turned back to his pokemon.

"Alright, Rhydon use earthquake. Charizard dodge by flying up in the air and counterattack with fire spin."

"Green you know you could use flamethrower instead of fire spin. Flamethrower is more powerful."

"Quiet, pesky girl." this went on for half an hour. Him giving out commands to his Rhydon and Charizard and her commenting on what he could've done.

"See, you could've use-" Blue started speaking before Green interrupted her, looking very pissed off.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF THE WORD QUIET? CAN YOU NOT BE QUIET?" he yelled at her. Blue huffed and stood up.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked, her eyes narrow.

"YES!"

"Fine then, I'll just leave as according to you, I don't know the meaning of the word quiet." she actually sounded hurt as she spoke. She looked at Green and ran out of the gym while Green slapped his forehead. He was never going to win with this girl.

"I better go apologize to the pesky girl." he sighed and walked out of the gym. It was pouring down with rain and he had forgot to bring an umbrella and he had forgotten his jacket. His piky hair was flatend by the rain and his hair reached the back of his neck.

He ran to the park, knowing that's where he knew blue would be. She always did like going to the park.

In fact he found her beside the old oak tree...

Dancing. Though for some reason that didn't surprise him.

She spun around and noticed green. She stopped dancing and glared at him.

"What do you want?" venom was laced in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"So you should be."

"Am I forgiven? " Blue sighed and looked at him for a few seconds. Then she smiled.

"Yes. I forgive you." Green smiled and they walked back to the gym together. With blue talking non-stop.

"Look, can you please be quiet?" he asked. Blue shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's more fun seeing you annoyed." she then started to talk about a new anime she had just started watching. He growled and grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips. Blue's eyes widened in shock. When Green pulled away, he said:

"Will you be quiet now?"

"Will you kiss me if I'm not quiet?"

"Maybe."

"Then… Nope." she smiled at him and he returned the smile.

* * *

**Review**


	18. Ribbon

**Hey guys. Here's Ribbon. I wrote this while watching Lucky star anime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

Unknown to many people Misty had a very big collection of ribbons. I know, you would expect that stuff from Dawn but no all Dawn collects is dresses ( I had the misfortune to find out). Misty also had a reason behind every ribbon.

It all started out when I agreed to stay over night at her house with Dawn. Only Dawn had to cancel as she had to visit her mum (really she only went because she found out Paul was in Twinleaf town) so that just left us two. Of course I wasn't the only person from Hoenn here.

Drew was here too.

No, he wasn't staying overnight at Misty's that would just be scary.

I bet I know why he's here though.

There's a contest that I haven't heard about. He is so going to pay. Oh wait that wasn't what I was supposed to be talking about was it?

Sorry.

Anyway. I had agreed to stay overnight. When I arrived the next week. Her sisters almost thought I was a maid and I almost got forced to do chores. Until Misty came in and saved me from cleaning the pool.

She ,then led me to her room and helped me set up the camp bed, I had to sleep on. After that Misty said she was going to her attic to get something she wanted to show me. I had collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a minute before sitting up.

That was when I noticed it. A yellow shoebox. Didn't seem suspicious to me at the time. I stared at the box in wonder, for two minutes. I then reached for it and opened it and saw the ribbons .

So I did what any reasonable person would do.

Scream.

Of course Misty heard and ran into the room, obviously freaked out. Then she noticed the shoebox's.

She snatched the box away from me and said something about how I shouldn't be looking through he personal stuff.

Then I made the biggest mistake. I asked why it was personal.

Misty then told me that since Ash once complimented her when she wore a ribbon in her hair she started collecting hair ribbons. So that next time she saw him she could wear one of the hair ribbons so that he could compliment her. Only she always chickened out in the end so she just ended up collecting them.

Sometimes I am convinced that I am the only normal one out of me, Misty and Dawn.. It's like I am the only who doesn't collecting any thing. Oh wait. That's a lie. I collect the roses Drew gives me.

Wait! What am I saying!!

I'm hungry for some ramen.

I wonder if Cerulean city has a ramen noodle restaurant? I'd better check my guidebook or I could just ask Misty.

Anyway I need to go. I'd said I'd go shopping with Misty. I think she needs some time away from her sister.

Besides I may see Drew and I have a bone to pick with him. He never told me about the contest.

**Review**


	19. Self Misty Ash

**Hey guys. Here is Self and I do not own pokemon**

**Enjoy**

When you get raised with three older sisters you learn that you are completely different from them. For example Misty was a tomboy, her sisters were models. They liked ro,amce novels, she liked horor and action. She read manga they read scripts.

However, the big main difference was that her sisters only cared about themselves, well not all the time but about 99% of the year.

So when you grow up with three selfish older sisters you learn something.

So when you pull a pikachu and a new trainer out of the water, you discover you are nothing like your sisters.

Misty sat under the stars, in a meadow behind Ash's house in Pallet Town. She was there because Ash was supposed to be coming back from Sinnoh. She had been here for a few days and her sister were being nice for once and said she could stay for a week.

"Hey Misty." Misty looked behind her and saw Ash with pikachu on her shoulders.

"Hey Ash. When did you get back?"

"Five minutes ago, Mum said you were out here so I just dropped off my dirty washing and came out here."

"You are so nice to your mum, just dropping off your dirty washing like that and not even saying hello."

"Hey I did say hello and then I came right out here." He sat down beside her and pikachu jumped into Misty's lap. She smiled at pikachu and scratched pikachu behind his/her ears. She then turned and frowned at Ash.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have just dropped off your dirty washing with your mum. It will look as though you only care about yourself."

"How do you know?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Have you not met my sisters? Most of the time they only care about themselves. I'm the one who has to clean the pool because their scared they will get dirt underneath their nail." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I only care about myself?" Ash asked.

"Sometimes but you have saved the world a lot." Ash smiled at her. They looked back up at the stars then Misty noticed that Ash didn't say if he though she was selfish or not.

"Ash do you think I only care about myself." Misty asked. Ash tore his eyes away from the stars and looked at her.

"No, not really." Misty smiled. "Though you do get mad easily." Misty's eyebrow twitched.

"That has nothing to do with me being selfish."

"So you are selfish." Misty looked at Ash confused.

"Huh?"

"HA! You admit it. You are selfish." Ash stood up and did his victory pose.

"ASH!" Misty stood up, knocking Pikachu off her lap. She pulled out her mallet and Ash did what anyone with a brain would do.

Run.

Pikachu sweatdropped, as he/she watched ash run away from Misty. After five minutes, he/she got bored and decided to electrocute them.

Misty fell on top of Ash and their lips collided. Their eyes widened but they couldn't more as pikachu's electricity had paralyzed them for a few minute.

Pikachu looked at them then looked around.

Where was a camera when you need it?

**REVIEW!**


	20. Time May Drew

**hey guys. here is Time and it is May and Drew. i do not own pokemon

* * *

**

When Drew grew up he didn't have enough time to do what he wanted. His parents always dragged him and his sisters to boring meetings which meant he didn't have time to do what he wanted to do because the meetings were so long. Okay the weren't that long but his parents forced them to go to bed early and he wanted to watch his anime.

He was surprised when he started his journey as a pokemon co-ordinator , he was surprised that he had a lot of time to spend. Usually he spent time reading manga, reading guidebooks or entering contests . Then he met May, who was actually very fun to annoy. The best thing was for some reason he could calm her down just by giving her a rose for some reason.

"Will you just leave me alone." Drew looked at May. Crap, he his thoughts were rambling on. He also had a habit of doing that.

"Why? You should feel so honoured, just talking to me." may scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh. Like I should feel honoured."

"You should. My dad own sugar star record company and my mum is vice- president of the company." May's jaw dropped. His parents owned Sugar Star record company! That was the biggest record company in Hoenn and Johto!

"What!" Drew snickered at her reaction.

"Yeah, do you not know my last name? Hayden." May shook her head.

"No. How come I never knew?" May asked.

"I thought you knew." May sighed.

"So what was it like growing up with your parents being busy."

"Boring. My parents never got around to getting a baby-sitter so me and my sisters had to go along. So we had hardly any free time to do what we wanted."

"I know what you mean. being the daughter of a gym leader meant me and Max had to go to all these fancy parties. Though everyone adored me and Max."

"I never though you would be adored, May." May went to slap him but he dodged and she fell onto the hard ground. She glared at him then realised something.

"So what did you do in your free time?"

"Watched anime and read manga." May raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I just though you would ever like anime or manga."

"I'm going to ignore that insult. What time is it?"

"7 o'clock. Why?"

"I have to head home. Family dinner."

"You live here?" Drew slapped his forehead. At the Kanto Grand Festival, Lillian announced his hometown the fangirls wouldn't leave for a month.

"Yes."

"Oh see you." May started to walk towards the pokemon centre.

"See you and May." May turned round. "Try not to trip over anything." May growled at him, she was just about to lunge when Drew pulled out a red rose.

She gently took the rose and smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I never though you would run out of time Drew." May walked off blushing not realising that Drew was doing the exact same thing.

"It is true. I hardly run out of time now."

* * *

**Review**


	21. Unimportant Paul Dawn

**Me: (singing) say whatever you want cause I can laugh it off.**

**Paul: you can't sing**

**Me: technically I can, just not well.**

**Paul: you also don't own pokemon. (walks off)**

**Me: At least he did the disclaimer this time

* * *

**

"Troublesome girl." Those two words made Dawn feel unimportant. She really wasn't that troublesome. Was she? She sighed and looked at him, they were at opposite sides of the pokemon centre restaurant.

Maybe she should say hi or something but then again what if he calls her a troublesome girl again?

To Paul that was what she was. A troublesome girl who was unimportant. Actually an annoying, whiny girl who wore really short skirts that a ten year should probably never wear though she always looked cute.

Paul's eyes opened. Cute? What was he thinking? He was beginning to suspect that someone had put something in his ramen. Maybe he was drowsy, his fan girls were weird.

"Hey Paul." Paul looked to his left and saw Dawn holding her pachirisu.

"Oh, hi. Can you go away, troublesome girl?" Dawn's eyebrow twitched. Why did he have to say that. It made her feel more unimportant.

"I am not troublesome. I happen to be very helpful." se replied.

"Sure." Paul rolled his eyes and coughed something that sounded like. "Troublesome."

"Hey! I heard that." Paul looked at her with a I-don't-care look. She glared at him, obviously pissed off.

She slid into the booth that Paul was sitting in and sat opposite him.

"Did I say you could sit here?" he asked. Dawn restrained from strangling him(though most people would've). Instead she just looked at him, not saying a thing. Each minute, Paul got more and more suspicious.

"look, troublesome. Whatever you have to say just say it and leave. I need to train my pokemon."

"Well why don't you. You could do that instead of eating,"

"Troublesome. Get to the damn point." Paul growled.

"Fine. Did you know you can make people feel unimportant?" Dawn asked. Paul for a second looked surprised. He never knew he had that affect on people.

"I do?" Paul asked actually sounding like he cared. Though in reality he was interested. He was a good actor. He does feel emotions like everyone else, he just hides them well.

"Yeah. Have you not noticed. You insult practically everyone you meet which makes them feel like they aren't important and that you are important." Paul looked at her curiously for a second. "What?"

"Do I make you feel unimportant?" Dawn avoided his gaze. She really didn't want to answer that. "I do don't I?" Dawn sighed.

"Yes."

"Oh well." Dawn glared at him

"What does that mean."

"Well you aren't that important." Dawn slammed her fist on the table and stood up.

"Hey! I may not be famous but I am important to some people."

"Like who?" Paul scoffed.

"My mum because I'm all she has left." Paul looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad and sister are dead, idiot!" Tears were streaming down Dawn's face. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. This was not how she imagined talking to Paul. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Paul.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and then he walked off. Dawn watched him walk off.

Maybe she wasn't so unimportant after all.

* * *

**Review**


	22. Visit Misty Ash

**Hey guys here is Visit. Enjoy and I do not own pokemon.

* * *

**

Misty watched the raindrops roll down her window. Apart from her pokemon she was alone. Her sister were doing another world tour leaving her all alone. Though when they were home they weren't really much help. After almost burning down the kitchen they had decided that they weren't going to do anything related to housework. Then Misty had to take over the gym so most of the time she felt like their maid.

But what Misty wanted more than anything was a visitor. Actually she wanted a certain visitor.

Ash.

Her best friend.

Her secret crush.

He hadn't visited her ever since he finished battling the Battle Frontier. He had been home for a few days. She knew. He did call her when he arrived home and didn't mention anything about visiting. Her birthday was tomorrow and she had no-one to spend it with.

Her sister were called the sensational sisters while she got called a runt. She pretended like she didn't care. The truth was she did care.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She was never seen as sensational even with her friends. Whenever Ash called her he would always talk about May and about how great she was. She always smiled and agreed but in reality she always felt jealous. She never heard him brag about herself.

She got up and grabbed her swimming bag. She walked out of her room and made her way out the house, to go to the gym. The pokemon probably wouldn't be feeling lonely but they still needed to be fed. Beside she hadn't swam in the pool for a while, and usually it helped clear her head.

The rain pelted down onto her head but Misty didn't care. She was going to get wet anyway. She opened the door to the gym and walked in. she walked down through the stands and climbed the diving board. She was already soaking wet but luckily she was wearing her swimming costume underneath.

After she slipped out of her clothes, she proceeded to climb up towards the diving board. As she climbed up the tall ladder, her thought was full of questions of **him.**

Why hadn't he visited. Did he not want to see his best friend? Or was she replaced by May as his new best friend?

All Misty wanted was to see him. After all, she hadn't seen him physically, in seven months. To her phone calls didn't exactly count. She sighed and dove into the pool. The pokemon weren't there because it was time for their physical examination that they hated.

Swimming usually cleared her mind but for once it didn't work. All she could think about was the fact Ash hadn't visited her.

Then she heard the doorbell for the gym ring.

She groaned climbed out of the pool. However was at the pool obviously didn't see the sign. The gym was closed.

She snatched a white fluffy tower from her swimming bag and walked towards the door. She pulled the door open with such force she was surprised the door didn't come off it's hinges.

"Look we are closed. So come by next week when we actu-" then she stopped speaking, for as the person who was at the door was the very person she had just been thinking about.

Ash.

Holding lilies.

Her favourite flowers.

"Hey Misty. Um Happy Birthday." she smiled and threw her arms around him. She didn't care about the fact that he had gotten her birthday wrong.

At least he bothered to visit.

* * *

**Review!!!**


	23. Window May Drew

**Hey guys, here is window. I do not own and never will own pokemon, sadly. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"May?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a stain-glass window?" Drew asked. Her room looked normal. A lot of red and white but hey his room was mostly blue. The major difference between the room was this:

He had a normal window like most people.

She had a stain-glass window. In fact what made him suspicious was the fact that the window had a red rose on the panel.

"That's none of your business." May snapped at him. "Now come on, you said you wanted to see my ribbons. Though I don't know why you came here, you could've asked me at the Goldenrod Contest a few weeks ago."

"Yeah but a few weeks ago, you didn't win the ribbon so I don't know how many ribbons you have."

"Pokegear."

"Lost it." Drew replied, though he was lying. He had it in his backpack. Though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to see May, alone. In a contest with twenty other people didn't count, at least not to him. Also he couldn't exactly talk to her after the contest, that was when the fan girls stalked him.

Crazy fan girls stalkers.

"Drew!" May yelled snapping her fingers in front of his face. _Dammit. _He thought, _I really need to stop letting my thoughts get away with me when I talk to her._

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have four ribbons." May said. She turned around and walked out the room. Drew smirked and followed her.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"WHAT!" May yelled. "I answered your damn question. I told you how many ribbons I have." Drew's smirk grew even wider.

"No, you never answered my question about your stain-glass window in your bedroom."

"I t came with the house. Okay?"

"Now, why don't I believe that?" Drew asked, raising her eyebrows. May turned away from him, refusing him to let him see the pink that now stained her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Drew grinned and leaned his face over her shoulder.

"What I mean is. I give you roses, red roses, your stain-glass window has a red rose on it. Now, do you even want me to say it." May's eyes widened, now how did he know?

"S-say w-what? D-drew?"

"Oh just that you have feelings for me and they are not hate."

"You wish." May snorted and started walking down the corridor. Drew reached out and grabbed her wrist and spun her around, he locked his arms firmly around her waist. She couldn't move.

"You bet I wish." Drew said, his face inching towards hers. May's eyes widened further. Their lips were almost touching before she said;

"Do you know why I have a stain-glass window?" She asked, her eyes avoiding his. He shrugged.

"Because." She sighed. "it reminds me of the roses you give me. it's not as if you care. I mea-" she was starting to ramble on, before she was cut off, by something soft.

Drew's lips.

She could fell drew smile against her lips, and she sighed and started to kiss like that. They remained like that until Max came up the stairs. They looked at Max surprised.

"So, I guess you will be my future brother-in-law?" Max asked raising his eyebrow.

"MAX!!!"

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	24. Xenial Paul Dawn

**Hey guys. Here is Xenial and sorry If Paul may seem out of character. I do not own pokemon and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Xenial- giving gifts to strangers.

To Paul whoever thought of that was stupid. I mean, giving gifts to random people who does that? How were you supposed to know if they earned it? There was a very rare chance that the person who received the gift actually deserved it.

Dawn however loved being xenial. In fact once a year her and her mum, went out to Veilstone city and gave out gifts to people they didn't know. Unfortunately this year Johanna couldn't make it as one of the super contest judges was throwing a party and Johanna was the only one invited. So Dawn decided to do it herself.

She took her usual spot, and looked at her watch. She would do this for an hour then next year her and her mum would visit again. Her usual spot was around the corner from Veilstone mall, and the street was famous for the people who handed out gifts.

"Hey Dawn." Dawn turned around and saw Mina, they were the same age and had known each other since they were five. She was from Kanto, so Dawn only really saw her once a year. Though they did e-mail each other, whenever they got near a computer.

"Hey Mina! Where's your mum?" Dawn asked.

"She couldn't come. She said she had a party to go to and she was bringing my dad with her." Mina replied while pulling her pink curly hair into a ponytail. Even though her hair colour was pink she wasn't much of a girly girl. She was more a tomboy.

"Same with my mum, except she couldn't bring a guest with her." they chatted for five minutes, no-one else had come down the street. Then someone came walking down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets

Paul.

"You want to take this one?" Mina asked, looking at Dawn.

"No, I know he is, so it wouldn't count as being xenial if I know him." Mika sighed and turned around to get an item out of he box.

Meanwhile, Dawn snuck back to her items and turned her back to him. She really didn't want to be insulted by her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mina try and fail to give Paul a black jumper. She couldn't hear what they were saying and she was always a bad lip-reader. Paul walked away after thirty seconds. Dawn ran over to Mina, who at the moment looked extremely pissed.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked.

"You should've told me he was a total bastard, honesty he insulted me and walked off before I could beat him up!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"How exactly did he insult you?" Dawn asked.

"He called me stupid, weak, girlie and said I was wasting my time because according to him no-one would accept gifts from strangers." Mina snarled.

"I'll go talk to him." Dawn said and ran off before Mina could object.

"Paul!" she yelled when she saw Paul. He stopped and turned around, he looked very annoyed.

"What?" He snarled at her.

"Why did you insult my friend like that? She was only being xenial."

"Being what?" He asked.

"Xenial, giving gifts to strangers."

"What a stupid thing to do, how pathetic."

"WHAT! I'll have you know that me and my mum give out gifts to strangers every year."

"That just shows how stupid you are."

"I AM NOT STUPID!" she yelled at him, restraining the urge to kick him in that place.

"YOU ARE SO, GIVING GIFTS TO PEOPLE YOU'VE NEVER MET! HONESTLY" he yelled back at her. Then for some reason he grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers dawns eyes widened and her arms flailed beside her. Why was he kissing her? They were arguing, weren't they? After a minute of Paul kissing Dawn he pulled away, looking shocked at what he had done and ran off.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled, stopping Paul in his track. She ran up to him. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know." was his reply. Dawn shook her head.

"No, you do know. You _like_ me don't you.?" Dawn said, putting emphasis on the word "like".

"No." Paul said, but his pink cheeks said something different. Dawn smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking off. Paul stared in shock as she walked off, before running after Dawn.

He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him surprised.

"Need any help being xenial?" He asked.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	25. Youth May Drew

**Hey Guys. Here is Youth and I hope you enjoy. I do not own pokemon otherwise we would be watching May's journey around Johto.

* * *

**

"So they're off to find the fountain of youth then?" May asked Drew. Drew rolled his eyes. She had seen this movie more than he had.

"Yes May." May then turned herself around and hung off the couch.

They were in the pokemon centre, in Goldenrod city for the contest in two days. However tonight neither of them could get to sleep and banged into each other so they had decided to watch some movies. They had watched two so far: How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days and Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's end. Surprisingly both of those choices were May's.

Drew resisted the urge to push May off the couch and got up to change the movie. He placed Indiana Jones: The Lost Ark in.

He sat back down on the couch, before grabbing a handful of pretzels. That was all they had left to eat considering May ate most of the popcorn and chocolate. For someone who ate a lot of food May was quite thin.

"Drew?" Drew looked down at May. "Do you think there is a fountain of youth out there?" She asked while stretching for some pretzels.

"No, I think it is just a myth. Now stop hogging all the food." Drew said, before snatching away the pretzels.

"Hey!"

"You've eaten most of our food."

"Have not."

"Really, then why did I only get handful of popcorn and a bar of chocolate."

"Shut up." Drew smirked and pushed her off the couch.

Temptation was so hard to resist.

"Drew." May snarled and stood up. Towering over him. Drew, however, just smirked.

He thought she was cute when she was mad.

Idiot.

"You never said if you thought there was a fountain of youth." Drew said, completely changing the subject.

"I don't know if there is one. Now, give me the pretzels." May said trying to wrestle the pretzels off Drew. Drew however was fighting back. After a few minutes of struggling, all the pretzels flew out of the bowl. They looked at each other for a few seconds in complete silence…

Before bursting into fits of laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing Drew started shushing May. He didn't want to face an angry Nurse Joy.

After may stopped laughing there was total silence. They sat on the couch looking at each other awkwardly. Well Drew sitting and May leaning over him with her arms just above his shoulders.

"You know, out of the two years I've known you. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." May said.

"Really." Drew said raising an eyebrow. Then an idea struck him.

"Yeah. This was the first time I've seen you laugh at something." May said.

"I've never seen you kiss anyone." Drew said.

"What has that got to do with anyt-" May said before being interrupted by Drew's lips. Judging by the fact that his eyes were closed, she knew he had panned this. Luckily for Drew, something took over May and she started kissing him back. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he cupped her face in his hands. They remained kissing like that for a minute before Drew pulled away, smiling.

"Come on, let's watch at least some of the movie. We can pick up the pretzels after the movie." May nodded and sat beside Drew on the couch. Drew wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest, before May slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Review!**


	26. Zenith Misty Ash

**Awww. This is the last chapter. Anyway here is Zenith I hope you enjoy. I do not own pokemon.

* * *

**

Misty sighed. Sure she was a good gym leader but they always seemed to beat her. For some reason, she was never at her zenith, aka her highest peak. Maybe she should train her pokemon more. She didn't want to be known as the easiest to defeat gym leader like her sisters were.

"Misty are you okay?" Ash said swimming over to her. She shook her head, he rested his arms at the edge of the swimming pool and looked up ant her. She hadn't been like herself since yesterday, when she lost against the latest challenger. She didn't want to help feed her pokemon last night and she wasn't even swimming in the pool, she just had her feet dipped in the pool.

"yeah, Ash I'm okay. Why would you think otherwise?" Misty said, smiling. Ash however saw straight through her smile.

"because you aren't swimming with me."

"Maybe I don't want to swim." Ash looked at her concerned. She looked away. She couldn't stand it when he looked at her like that.

However, that was something she should not have done.

Why? You may ask.

Well let's just say, Ash did something that really pissed her off.

Grabbed her ankles, and pulled her into the pool.

Misty gasped as she felt the cold water surround her body and splash her in the face. She grabbed the side of the poll and attempted to climb out of the pool, when Ash grabbed her waist and dragged her back into the pool.

"What the- ASH! Let go of me." She yelled as she squirmed in his arms. Ash shook his head stubbornly.

"No." Misty growled

"Why not?" she snarled, while kicking his legs but Ash wasn't letting go.

"You've not been yourself since yesterday. You didn't want to go feed the pokemon, you didn't want to swim and you usually could fight me off but you can't. What is going on!" Ash yelled. Misty stopped squirming and Ash let go of her. She just floated in the water, she didn't move an inch.

Ash cautiously swam over to face her and was surprised at what he saw.

Tears rolling down Misty's face.

He grabbed her arm.

"Hey what's wrong?" his voice gentle.

"I'm not at my zenith. Usually I am but last night. Last night, that guy defeated me so easily."

"Zenith? What's that? Anyway don't worry, he was really powerful."

"Zenith means highest point, Ash. He wasn't powerful, I was weak" Ash looked at her shocked.

"Misty , you're not weak."

"Then why did I lose the battle then? I didn't train my pokemon hard enough Ash, corsola needs more train actually so does-" Misty rambled on until Ash interrupted her by placing his hands firmly on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

He looked at her for a second before slowly placing his lips onto hers.

Misty's eyes widened, was this Ash? Ash, who she argued with? And he was kissing her?

His lips were wet and cold but so were hers. Okay not as cold as his but still, cold. Misty closed her eyes as Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

They remained kissing for at least another minute when Ash pulled away.

"Um." Was all Ash said, avoiding her eyes. She was probably going to call him an idiot now and insult him. However what she said, completely surprised him.

"Thank you." Misty said, her cheeks turning pink.

"W-what f-f-or?" Ash stuttered out.

"For making me feel zenith."

* * *

**Review**


End file.
